Unexpected Path
by BentWingedSnitch
Summary: Daisy Parkinson, daughter of Pansy Parkinson and best friend to Scorpius Malfoy, attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but like with all Hogwarts students, her Hogwarts experience doesn't truly start until after the sorting. Takes place mainly in 6th year. Not compliant with Cursed Child. AlbusXOC. ScorpiusXRose


**A/N: I just started this Fanfiction account, and i have never written a Harry Potter fic before so here goes nothing! Please review, whether its criticism or just a hello, all is appreciated! Oh, and just a heads up, I started writing this before the Cursed Child so things go very differently! And though I may seem a little biased towards the houses I love them all equally! (Though us Hufflepuffs are the best!)**

 **Disclaimer: I wish more than anything that I could claim ownership over something so magnificent as these books, but alas I cannot. J.K. Rowling is queen, long may she reign!**

 **Chapter 1: The Sorting…**

My mother looks around the crowded platform looking for a familiar head of white blonde hair, the place buzzing with the noise of excited new students and returning ones. Just the sight of the platform causes a crushing wave of anxiety to wash over me.

Finally spotting Uncle Draco she grabs my arm hauling me along, I stumble slightly dragging my trunk behind me.

"Draco," my mother breathes arriving at his side, her expression the same as it's always been in his presence, the one that always seems to make Uncle Draco slightly uncomfortable.

"Pansy," Uncle Draco greets looking down at Aunt Astoria as she fixes the collar on Scorpius' shirt. Uncle Draco then turns his attention to me, "Hello Daisy, how are you?" he asks his voice taking a slightly kinder tone.

I smile widely, I have always loved my Uncle Draco, even though we are not technically related he still has always treated me as a niece, "Good," I respond quietly.

"Are you nervous?"

I nod biting my lip, "But I'm really excited for transfiguration," I reply. Transfiguration has always been of great interest to me; at the age of eight I vividly remember drawing several pictures of myself transfiguring Martin Moberly (my mom's boyfriend at the time) into a mole, it stuck in my memory because I spent so much time trying to get it to move and I was very disappointed when that did not pan out.

"Yeah, I myself used to prefer potions," he offers me a small smile.

Done straightening her Scorpius' collar Aunt Astoria stands up, "Pansy," she greets my mother coolly.

"Astoria," my mother responds, her tone slightly chillier.

"Hey Daisy," Scorpius greets me with a smile, distracting me from our mothers' interaction.

"Hey Scorp," I grin wickedly, knowing how much Scorpius hates that stupid nickname. He scowls at me and is about to make a witty retort when the train whistle blows turning all of our attention towards the Hogwarts Express, I look around suddenly noticing how empty the platform has gotten in the past minute or so.

"You kids should get going," Aunt Astoria tells us with a kind smile.

We nod, Scorpius accepting a one armed hug from his dad and a tight hug and kiss on the cheek by his mum. Scorpius rushes to wipe his mother's lipstick off his cheek making Aunt Astoria laugh lightly as her eyes well up with tears.

Meanwhile my own mother offers me a tightlipped smile and a nod of acknowledgment, I try to smile at the fact that my mother is willingly showing me _some_ sort of affection, a concept that has never really been utilized in the Parkinson household.

"Bye Mother," I smile.

"Goodbye Daisy," she merely replies. No promise to write, no 'I love you's', just a simple, cut and dry, goodbye. I was slightly hoping to maybe get a hug, but I already knew that would be too much to ask for.

I frown slightly grabbing my trunk and nudging Scorpius with my elbow, signaling him to grab his own, he does so and with one last wave to our parents we board the train.

We quickly squeeze through the crowded aisles between the compartments hoping to find an empty one. Given our first year size we would manage to weave through the other students with ease if it weren't for our trunks. I do not even understand why I even need a trunk this big, or how my mother needed it when it belonged to her, I only have maybe a total of five outfits in my trunk besides my robes…

"Looks like it's our lucky day," Scorpius' voice draws me from my thoughts I look up to see a conveniently empty compartment. Scorpius opens the door allowing me to enter first, once inside the compartment I manage to push my trunk onto the overhead rack above the right side of the compartment. Once that is done I proceed to sit and watch as Scorpius copies my actions just… you know… on the left side.

Once seated Scorpius speaks, "Isn't this the most beautiful train you've ever seen?"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah Scorp, she's magnificent."

"Isn't she? I mean we are on the Hogwarts Express! We are on a 4-6-0 Hall Class steam locomotive! Model number GWR 5900!"

"Scorp… just stop," I order him pinching the bridge of my nose dramatically, "How are we ever going to fit in here if you keep talking about stupid trains all the time?" I swear that boy has the oddest obsession with trains, once when Uncle Draco took us with him on a business trip to New York City in the United States we rode the muggle um… subway? I think it's called…? Well anyway I thought Scorpius was going to wet himself with excitement.

Scorpius shrugs as the train suddenly jerks into motion; I suddenly feel my anxiety creep back up on me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat as Scorpius- being the nutter that he is- gets down on the compartment floor to wistfully gaze at the heating mechanism under the seat.

"You think I'll get into Slytherin… right?" I ask him once he is seated properly once more, I can hear my voice fail slightly making my worry evident. He offers me a small smile knowing how worried I have been about the sorting. I believe I have brought up the topic at least two hundred fifty-eight times in the last two years leading up to getting my letter, and another one hundred eighty-nine after.

"Yeah Dais, don't worry about it," Scorpius smiles drawing me back to the world outside of my thoughts, "Even if you don't, it's not like it's the end of the world."

I give a frustrated sigh, knowing that he is once again, right; the only reason I worry about this so much is because I do not want to have to face my mother's disappointed face if I get sorted into a different house. Also I know that if I get sorted into a different house I probably will not get my inheritance, I might even be disowned. I may even have to live homeless on the streets of muggle London performing minor spells for change before the ministry tracks me down. Then when the ministry tracks me down, with my luck I'll be sentenced to a few years in Azkaban, and I will be driven mad by the isolation. Then when I have eventually gone insane and finally released I will be both unstable and starving on the streets, to make money then, with no choices left I might end up having to resort to prostitution… nope. Scorpius is wrong. If I don't get in Slytherin, it will be the end of the world.

What is Prostitution anyway? Note to self, look up prostitution in the Hogwarts library.

"How's your Mum?" Scorpius asks, dragging me from my onslaught of worrying predictions.

"She's good," I tell him, "she just started dating this guy that she knew from Hogwarts," I frown, I haven't really grown to care for Marcus, he's mean, he's ugly, and he's just plain creepy.

"Really?" Scorpius asks not very surprised, my mother has dated quite a bit, much to my own dismay. I mean of course I want my mother to be happy but she just happens to have the worst taste in men. And it also doesn't help that every time she gets a new boyfriend it's like she forgets I exist for the first month of the relationship. Thank Merlin growing up I had Tippy- our house elf- to take care of me when I was younger.

"Yeah, his name's Marcus," I roll my eyes at the name; apparently this guy was also in Slytherin, but even that stereotype doesn't explains why he's a bit of a git, "Why can't my mum just find a guy that isn't a total wanker?"

I give out a deep sigh resting my head against the cool glass of the window as he proceeds to merely shrug. I rest my eyes for a few moments as Scorpius leans his head back against the back of his seat his gaze lingering on the passing trees outside the window.

Merlin I hate Marcus. Just thinking about him now makes my skin crawl. He always looks at my mother like she's just a piece of meat, and she never even seems to mind! I may only be eleven, but even I know the real reason he's interested in my mother.

"-have to eat."

What? What's Scorpius even talking about?

"What?" I ask turning towards him my features clearly displaying my confusion.

"At the feast, I wonder what they'll have to eat," he clarifies with an eye roll, "Merlin woman do you ever listen?"

In a very childish manner I merely stick out my tongue, returning my head back to its comfortable spot on the window. I listen to the steady sound of the trains movements; I oddly find the repetitive thumping of the train's parts soothing.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The Trolley Witch asks us, opening the door to our compartment.

"Um…" I look to Scorpius who is lazily starring out the window, "I'll take two chocolate frogs and a licorice wand and um…" I cast another quick glance to Scorpius before adding, "And a box of Bertie's."

"Alright dear," the Trolley Witch replies turning back to her cart pulling out our assorted candies, I stand, walking over for her to drop the packages of candy in my hands. I pull out the exact number of sickles and knuts needed with a few extra sickles for a certain Trolley Witch. She gives me a caring smile which I instantly return as she proceeds to move on with her cart.

I close the compartment door, turning around and throwing the box of Bertie Bott's Beans at Scorpius awakening him from the trance that the passing nature seemed to have put on him. He shoots a glare my way before noticing the treat on his lap; he gives me an appreciative lopsided grin before opening up the box.

"Where's Shadowfax?" Scorpius asks immediately digging in to the box of his favorite candy. Ah, Shadowfax, my mind numbingly dim witted cat. I named him after Gandalf the White's horse in the Lord of the Rings series, even though it doesn't really make sense since Shadowfax is the Lord of horses and my Shadowfax is well… a cat. I mean I was nine when I got him and at the time I really loved that series of muggle movies, though I had to sneak over to Scorpius' house to watch them since my mother didn't think I should be watching movies made by muggle filth, even though they were based on the books of J.R.R. Tolkien who was technically a squib… I just realized I have yet to answer Scorpius' question…

"He's meeting me at the castle, I convinced my mum to send him separately so he didn't have to ride the train," I sigh plopping myself back down to my previous spot, feeling sorry for my poor cat, all alone with some random handler…

"Oh…" he merely replies shifting in his seat only to re-rest his head in the same position.

Even though I am technically having a conversation I still cannot get away from my thoughts on what house I will be put in. How will my mother react to my first letter? Will she be proud if I even get in Slytherin? Will she even care? If she doesn't how would she react if I got in Ravenclaw? Or worse… Gryffindor? Or even worse… Hufflepuff? I mean I personally have nothing against Hufflepuff, it's just that I know that it's the least respected house, and I know my mother's doing whatever she can to restore our family name to its former glory, well... whatever doesn't include picking a respectable guy to snog.

Hours manage to pass and before I know it the compartment door opens and a mop of bright red accompanied by a rather freckled face pops in.

"We are almost at Hogsmeade. You may want to change into your robes," she informs us with a small smile.

"O-Okay," Scorpius stammers, the red headed girl's face reddens slightly before she pulls her head out shutting the compartment door.

"Who was that?" I ask him my brows rising, the fact that his mouth has yet to close leaves me smirking.

"I-I have no idea."

I roll my eyes standing up to pull my trunk down from the overhead rack. I open the trunk quickly pulling out my robes.

As if on cue a voice echoes through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken up to the school separately."

"I'll be right back," I tell Scorpius, opening the compartment door and slipping out. I quickly walk to the train's lavatory hoping that it will not be occupied, when I arrive it appears to be empty and I release a sigh of relief, thank Merlin. Once I am done changing I hurry back to Scorpius' and my compartment. As soon as the door slides open I am met with an already dressed Scorpius.

"Got dressed in here, did you?" I ask in a tone of mock annoyance, "That's just bloody brilliant! Now the whole compartment is tainted, I doubt it will be able to recover from you walking around starkers in it!"

Scorpius just rolls his eyes, and I proceed to put my muggle clothes back into my trunk. The train then fills with a loud screeching sound as it comes to a stop at Hogsmeade station. I freeze, suddenly realizing just how close the sorting is…

Scorpius puts his hands on mine to steady them; I suddenly realize they were shaking, which they _always_ seem to do when I'm nervous. "Daisy," he says softly, his grey eyes meeting my hazel ones, "it will be okay. I promise you, whatever house you get in… even if your mum doesn't like it, she can just piss off. Even if you're a Hufflepuff it won't mean a thing to me. No matter what happens, you'll always be Daisy."

He offers me a small smile, and I find myself wrapping my arms around him, "Merlin knows what I'd do without you Scorp."Scorpius fidgets slightly under my embrace, but I don't let him go just yet, not when I know this is so uncomfortable for him, also I don't know why but I kind of like it... I squeeze tighter and tighter, until I can feel him struggling to push me off him. After a few more seconds his attempts to free himself from my embrace get even more difficult to avoid.

"Dais… must… breathe…"

I finally after a few more seconds let him go, he stumbles back slightly over dramatically gasping for breath causing me to roll my eyes. "Love ya Scorp!" I punch his arm, my fear has somewhat receded but only slightly. I slide open the compartment door leaving my trunk and heading down the crowded aisle, Scorpius not far behind.

As soon as we step onto the platform we hear a roaring call coming from the opposite end of the station, "Firs' years over here!"

I nudge Scorpius and we both head to that end, as we get closer we join the herd of first years surrounding a giant man with a dark bushy beard. I look around the crowd of first years instinctively taking a step closer to Scorpius. My eyes land on the redheaded girl from the train, and I'm about to nudge Scorpius again and possibly tease him a bit when the giant man makes another announcement.

"C'mon follow me! Any more firs' years? Mind yer step!" He roars, waving a lantern for us to follow. All the first years including me and Scorpius follow the giant man who seems to be caught up in conversation with a boy with dark messy hair and the same redheaded girl; the abundance of trees surrounding us opens up revealing a huge black lake. All the first years efficiently- well as efficient as a herd of eleven year olds can be- climb into the small boats provided in groups of four, Scorpius and I pairing with a petite blonde girl and an average sized brunette boy. Despite my actions I haven't once managed to take my eyes off the great castle that has many turrets and towers and windows that sparkle like gems.

"Everyone in?" shouts the giant man, who I have now learned goes by the name of Hagrid, which I do recall reading in quite a few books on the Battle of Hogwarts and the history of the school. From his own boat he shouts, "Right then, FOWARD!"

The fleet of little boats depart all at once, gliding across the smooth lake. No one spoke as we all gaze upon the marvelous castle overhead. It towers over us as we sail closer and closer to the cliff on which it stands.

"Heads down!" yells Hagrid as the first boats reach the cliff, his tone shows that he has done this many times before. We all bend our heads as the little boats carry us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening cliff face. We are then carried along a dark tunnel taking us right underneath the castle until we reach a kind of underground harbor where we all proceed to clamber out of our little boats stepping onto a slightly rocky surface. At which point Scorpius manages to stumble getting out of our boat and catches himself on the back of my robes, sufficiently cutting off my oxygen. I let out a squeak and he quickly straightens himself.

"Sorry Dais," he apologizes, his cheeks tinged with pink as a few snickers break out around us.

"It's alright," I reply, rubbing my slightly sore throat as others leave their boats.

Once everyone has cleared their boats we all proceed up a passageway in the rock all following the light of Hagrid's lamp, eventually coming out on a section of damp grass in the shadow of the great castle. We all silently walk up a flight of stone steps and crowd around a giant, oak door.

The giant man- Hagrid- raises a giant fist and knocks three times on the castle door, the door instantly swings open revealing a tall witch, her hair graying -bordering on white, dressed in emerald robes with a rather stern demeanor.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announces.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I have got them from here." She pulls the doors open wide allowing all of us to flood into the entrance hall. I look around, taking in the hall's extravagant yet warm interior, the stone walls lit with flaming torches and the ceiling looks to be the tallest I have ever seen. I look forward to see the marble stair case facing us that seems to lead to the upper floors. We continue to follow Professor McGonagall across the stone floor, the hum of endless chatter emitting from the doorway to my right. She proceeds to show us into a small, empty chamber off the hall and we all manage to crowd in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor McGonagall the Headmistress here at Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will become something like your family within Hogwarts," as Professor McGonagall speaks her face remains stern, and her words seem as if they have been recited almost a hundred times before. "You will attend classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Professor McGonagall then goes on to explain the four houses and the system of house points and the house cup. My heart suddenly drops when she says, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," and with that the Headmistress leaves us.

I can suddenly feel my heart pounding in my ears, my hands have suddenly become damp with sweat, and my legs feel as if they are beginning to lose the ability to keep me in the standing position. When I begin to lean back, feeling as if I'm going to faint a pair of hands steady me. I look to my right to find Scorpius with his hands on my shoulders, his eyes filled with concern.

"Daisy, it'll be fine." Scorpius tells me straining to keep his voice kind and quiet. "It doesn't matter what house you get in." He must be so annoyed by this by now, I mean I have brought up the topic at least one hundred eighty-nine times after getting my letter, but sadly for him his inner annoyance does nothing to cease my worrying.

"Scorp, you don't understand. If I get sorted into a different house I probably will not get my inheritance, I might even be disowned. I may even have to live homeless on the streets of muggle London performing minor spells for change before the ministry tracks me down! Then when the ministry tracks me down, with my luck I'll be sentenced to a few years in Azkaban, and I will be driven mad by the isolation…" I realize I am just unleashing the scenario I played out in my head earlier today but that does not stop me, I for some reason just find myself speaking faster, "Then when I have eventually gone insane and am finally released I will be both unstable and starving on the streets, to make money then, with no choices left I might end up having to resort to prostitution! So no Scorp! No it won't be fine!"

By the end of my little speech I find myself out of breath, gasping for air, my cheeks slightly flushed. He looks at me wide eyed, slightly frightened I might add. After a minute of him just blankly staring at me in astonishment his eyes seem to return to their normal size. His once fearful expression now morphs into one of amusement and confusion, "Prostitution?"

Of course! Out of all I just said that is all that registers in his tiny little brain! I shove down my frustration and simply mutter, "Git."

He continues to chuckle silently making me roll my eyes.

Suddenly someone taps me on my shoulder making me jump slightly; I instantly wheel around coming face to face with the culprit, a dark haired boy displaying a small smile, the same one I saw talking to Hagrid and the redhead… for some reason I feel as if I have seen him somewhere before today… Nah, never mind, I hardly ever leave the house except to visit Malfoy Manor…. I raise a questioning eyebrow to the boy as if to ask 'why-did-you-tap-me on-the-shoulder?'

The mysterious boy leans in to whisper, answering her question, "Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but over hear…" Great another git going to comment on the idea of me being a prostitute… I just barely manage to keep myself from rolling my eyes. "I just thought I should say that no matter what house you get in, I'm sure you'll do spectacular, and that if you're really that worried, that hat does take your choice into account," he flashes me sincere smile, I takes me a minute to even comprehend what he just said…

"A-Are you serious?" I ask, mentally cringing at my stutter.

He shrugs, "at least that's what my dad told me."

I scrunch my eyebrows, wondering if this kid's father can really be counted as a reliable source. "Who's your dad?"

Before he can answer Professor McGonagall returns, "Please form a line, and follow me."

We do as we are told, my mind still buzzing with the newfound information as Scorpius stands in front of me, and the helpful kid gets in place behind me, and the redheaded girl behind him. The Headmistress leads us out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. The Great Hall is lit with what seems to be thousands of candles that simply float in midair above four long tables where the rest of the students sit, laid out on the tables are dozens of golden plates and goblets. Looking up at the top of the hall, there is another long table set horizontally where all the teachers are sitting. Professor McGonagall leads us to a halt in a line facing the other students with the teachers behind us.

I can feel my hands re-moisten with sweat once again, as I can feel hundreds of eyes on me and all of the first years…

 _Happy thoughts…_

 _Happy thoughts…_

 _Happy thoughts…_

 _Happy thou-_ FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! WILL WHOEVER IS DOING THAT INFERNAL TAPPING QUIET DOWN! I AM TRYING NOT TO HAVE A BREAKDOWN!

I open my eyes, not even remembering closing them in the first place… I look down at the floor in front of me glaring at the source of the sound… Scorpius' shoe. I slyly kick the back of Scorpius' shoe making him stumble forward slightly… usually I would never resort to violence, but I am already under enough stress…

"Abbott, Veronica!" McGonagall calls out holding a long roll of parchment… Wait! What happened to the Sorting Hat's song?! Did I miss it! Oh no... I was too caught up in my own "happy thoughts" that I forgot to pay attention! Oh Merlin what do I do when my name gets called...? Calm down Daisy… just watch what this girl does…

Veronica Abbott tentatively leaves the line, puts on the hat, hardly getting a chance to sit down before the hat shouts, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A loud round of applause erupts mainly from the table to the right, which I guess is correct to assume is the Hufflepuff table.

"Abernathy, Samuel!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts and the second table from the left applauds.

"Addams, Melissa!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A few more names are called, about a dozen Slytherins, about the same amount of Gryffindors, and about ten more Ravenclaws, and thirteen more Hufflepuffs.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" McGonagall calls out; suddenly the whole hall becomes quiet with nothing but whispers.

" _Death Eater-"_

" _Dark Wizards-"_

" _Killed-"_

" _Voldemort-"_

Before Scorpius even leaves the line I reach out and give his hand a gently squeeze before pulling mine back. Scorpius has been living with ridicule his whole life because his name, because of the mistakes his father and grandparents' made… I only found out about what Uncle Draco and his family did in the war a few months ago, he decided that both Scorpius and I needed to know everything before we went to school, he didn't want us to have to hear it from the other kids at Hogwarts. Though I couldn't wrap my head around how Uncle Draco could have taken part of anything Voldemort did, I eventually came around and stopped caring about what he did… I bet when I'm as old as he was I'll be making tons of mistakes… just you know… not as extreme.

Scorpius shakily leaves the line placing the hat on his head slipping down past his eyes slightly, and he proceeds to take a seat on the stool. The hat shifts from side to side as if contemplating the thoughts in his head. This goes on for well over five minutes before the hat shouts:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

You could hear a pin drop; everyone was completely silent, stilled slightly with shock, my own mouth almost gaping. Then suddenly, out of nowhere:

"HEAR THAT SLYTHERIN! WE GOT MALFOY!" a dark haired boy suddenly shouts over to the Slytherin table, the Gryffindors erupting in cheers. Scorpius shakily makes his way over to the Gryffindor table, receiving a pat on the back from the dark haired boy as he takes a seat.

I breathe a sigh of relief for my best friend, and then several more Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Gryffindors later…

"Parkinson, Daisy!"

"Good luck," whispers the kind boy behind me, and I give him a shaky smile over my shoulder.

I take a deep breath before proceeding to make my way up to the stool, my knees wobbling slightly beneath me. My eyes find Scorpius' at the table decked out with crimson and gold as I grab the hat; I don't even have time to think or make any request before the hat loudly announces:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

My eyes widen in shock.

Bloody hell. Prostitution here I come.


End file.
